


诈骗电话

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 克拉克偷偷地把布鲁斯·韦恩的电话号码存在了通讯录里。然后某天，他被绑架了，绑匪们准备打电话索要赎金。





	诈骗电话

**Author's Note:**

> 联盟内部未公开掉马，双向暗恋前提。

1.

“没关系的，克拉克。”露易丝·莱恩捏了捏他被绑在背后的双手，又轻轻地撞了下他的肩膀，低声安慰他说：“超人马上就会来救我们的。”

被安慰的人尽力挤出了一个礼貌又难看的笑容，愧疚地冲露易丝点了点头。

克拉克只是站在原地犹豫了半秒到底是先解领带还是先扯衬衫就错失了逃跑的良机。

好吧，开玩笑的，他其实是在犹豫在眼下的状况里——《星球日报》社会版的员工们齐聚在大都会郊外的一栋别墅里开派对——这种情况下超人突然出现而克拉克·肯特却全无踪影是不是会引人怀疑。

不过，如果再给他一次机会，他一定会毫不迟疑地撞开全副武装的绑匪，一手扯开领带，一手摘下眼镜，逃跑换装变身一气呵成，再把坏蛋们揍个四脚朝天。这样他就不用可怜巴巴地蹲在一群同事中间，视死如归地权衡着“暴露克拉克·肯特就是超人”和“绑匪们马上就要给布鲁斯·韦恩打电话”两者之间究竟哪一个更可怕了。

没错——

布鲁斯·韦恩的电话号码在克拉克的通讯录上。

而且——

布鲁斯·韦恩的电话号码在克拉克的通讯录上被置顶了。

更糟糕的是——

布鲁斯·韦恩的电话号码不但在克拉克的通讯录上被置顶了，他的名字还被克拉克存成了“心爱之人”。

这真是一场噩梦。

克拉克开始有些后悔自己的那点私心。不，他才不是一个跟踪狂。他只是在用X视线帮蝙蝠侠检查颧骨上的伤口时不小心看到了顾问面罩下的脸，他只是在帮罗宾设置通讯权限时不经意间才记下了布鲁斯的私人号码，他只是想着，万一以后自己会约布鲁斯·韦恩的采访呢……

拉奥啊，他不得不承认，这听起来根本就是一个跟踪狂才会做的事。

克拉克已经开始战战兢兢地思考，如果待会儿蝙蝠侠问起来，他到底要怎么回答才能躲过一劫。他是不是应该提前把脸变软，以防对方愤怒得忍不住冲他挥拳时手指骨折……

当然，这些都没法解释他为什么会把对方的名字存成“心爱之人”。因为——该死地显而易见不是吗——他已经暗恋蝙蝠侠很长时间了。

2.

布鲁斯·韦恩接到那个陌生号码打来的电话时还赖在床上。

此时距离他预定的午睡结束时间还有十一分钟。十一分钟后，布鲁斯就不得不从温暖舒适的被窝里爬出来，接受阿尔弗雷德有关他昨晚夜间活动强度过大的一通数落，并在管家先生温和但扎人的目光里吃完对方手艺糟糕的蔬菜沙拉和烤鸡肉，还要替迪克给他的仓鼠抹上清洁摩丝，铺上新的垫料，然后把自己收拾妥当，梳理妥帖，换上价值不菲的套装和皮鞋，选一部高调的车，到市中心的酒店里去和哥谭的其他名流们社交。

所以不，没人能打搅他在这世界上最后十分钟的快乐时间。布鲁斯按下挂断键，把被子又往上扯了扯，在床上翻了个身。没关系，公司事务总会有卢修斯帮他打理，而所有的私人事务最后都会转接到阿尔弗雷德那里去。

不幸的是，他的手机大概只安静了一分钟。一分钟后，恼人的铃声再次响了起来，来自与刚才相同的陌生号码。

布鲁斯呻吟了一声，不情不愿地从床上坐起来，伸手按下了接听键。

“你爱人现在在我们手上，立刻准备五十万现金，要是敢报警——”

电话那头传来了一个语气十分急躁，用词还相当挑衅的男声。此人大约三十五到四十岁，布鲁斯判断，说波士顿南部口音。

波士顿南部，美国第二大的电信诈骗根据地。

他的爱人，哈？布鲁斯随手挂断电话，又懒洋洋地躺了下去。他，布鲁斯·韦恩，时年三十，是整个东海岸最令人闻风丧胆的黄金单身汉。他真希望这帮打诈骗电话的人可以在拨通号码之前好好做一下号码主人的背景调查。

他这么想着，手机铃声第三次响了起来——这次仅仅间隔了不到二十秒，而且还是那个眼熟的陌生号码。而现在距离他必须起床的时间只有七分钟了。

布鲁斯狂躁地从床上跳了起来，恶狠狠地按下了接通键，同时在心里咒骂这最好不是他哪个朋友搞的恶作剧。

“你到底是谁，想怎么样？”布鲁斯没好气地问。

“我说了——”对方这次拖长了音调，听起来也相当不耐烦，“你爱人现在在我们手上，准备五十万现金——”

“恕我冒昧地问一句，我的这位爱人有名字吗？”布鲁斯打断对方的话。跟他有过亲密关系同时又拥有他私人号码的一共有七人，其中四人跟他曾有过生意上的往来，两人是他年少时在名流社交圈的重要人脉，还有一人是多年前在意大利旅行时结识的花店老板。他倒是要看看，这群人能不能编得像样一点。

“你叫什么名字？”布鲁斯听到电话那端的绑匪问。

“克、克拉克·肯特……”一个唯唯诺诺的声音小声咕哝道，“都说了他不是我爱人了……”

“那你干嘛把人家的名字存成‘心爱之人’？”绑匪又问。

“我……我暗恋他！不行吗！”那个刚才还唯唯诺诺的声音突然嚷嚷道，“对不起，先生，我知道你可能不认识我，但我真的被绑架了，能不能请你至少报个警——”

电话随即被主动挂断了。

布鲁斯跳下床，披上睡袍，三步并作两步冲向了蝙蝠洞。

克拉克·肯特说自己可能不认识他，真是不凑巧，布鲁斯还真的知道他。克拉克·肯特是《星球日报》负责超人新闻报道的记者，他写的每一篇文章布鲁斯都读过至少十遍。

3.

克拉克话没说完，绑匪就在他脸上来了一拳。他顺着拳头的力量倒在地上，假装痛苦地呻吟了几声。不，是真的相当痛苦地呻吟了几声，毕竟，现在在场的所有同事们都知道克拉克·肯特在暗恋一个甚至都不认识他的人了。

不过，比他的声音更加刺耳的是绑匪吃痛的叫喊。当然了，绑匪又不是蝙蝠侠，他可不会享受克拉克提前把脸放软的VIP尊贵待遇。

看从他这儿暂时榨不出油水，几个人又把他拖回到墙边。他的超级听力捕捉到了联盟通讯器启动的电流声，蝙蝠侠特有的通讯讯号让通讯器开始震动。但克拉克的通讯器还藏在他超人制服的袖口上，这会儿他双手正被绑在背后，不扯断绳子无论如何也够不到。

通讯器又震动了几下，然后彻底安静下来。克拉克背后已经冷汗直冒，在心里盘算着蝙蝠侠还有多久就会到达现场。

可出乎克拉克意料的是，率先出现来解救他们的并不是蝙蝠侠，而是大都会警局的武装警察。被超人惯坏的大都会警员们面对五个全副武装的绑匪显得略微经验不足，但在催泪烟雾和克拉克本人的配合下，一切也还算顺利。

克拉克婉拒了医护人员递来的毛毯，准备找个无人的角落，打开通讯器向蝙蝠侠解释一下情况。他才刚从别墅的花园里向外迈出一步，就看到了倚在一辆轿车边上，正面无表情看着他的布鲁斯·韦恩。

“手机给我。”布鲁斯毫不客气地要求，语气里颇有蝙蝠侠的风范。

克拉克咽了下口水，紧张地从口袋里掏出了自己的手机，几乎是颤抖着递给了对方。

“韦恩企业的产品？眼光不错。”布鲁斯语气轻松地称赞道。他当着克拉克的面调出通讯录的界面，在看到最上面那明晃晃的“心爱之人”几个字时还惊异地挑了挑眉，旋即长按了屏幕，在跳出来的数个选项里选择了“删除”，紧接着按下了“确认”。

“给，好了。”布鲁斯又把手机还给了他。

克拉克慢吞吞地伸手将自己的手机接了过来，他感到自己脸颊发烫，他脸上现在的表情肯定相当不自然。

“其实我有些好奇，你是怎么弄到我的电话号码的？”布鲁斯突然问。

克拉克不敢照实回答，他十分担忧如果蝙蝠侠得知了事情真正的来龙去脉，那么明天超人就会发现自己已经没有权限再进入瞭望塔了。

看克拉克支支吾吾没回答，布鲁斯又补充说：“随便问一下而已，我不会追究的。号码我回去就会换掉，只是，答应我，千万别再把钱浪费在买我的号码这种事上，好吗？”

“对不起……”克拉克小声说，“很抱歉给你造成了困扰。”他尴尬地望着布鲁斯钴蓝色的眼睛。

“困扰？跟我之前的经历相比差远了。”布鲁斯笑着拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。“总之，谢谢你，呃，喜欢我？很遗憾，我早已心有所属，所以没法接受你的追求。不过如果你有机会采访我的话，你可以当面再找我要我的新号码。”

布鲁斯·韦恩打开车门，坐进了驾驶座，发动了车子。过了一会儿，他又按下车窗，探出头来跟克拉克说：“在通讯录第一条存上爱人的名字是个不错的主意，克拉克，我也应该试试。”他说着冲克拉克挤了下眼睛，“不过，你得赶紧存个真正在意你的人上去，下次再接到你的电话我可不一定有空来救你了，明白吗？”

4.

布鲁斯踩着联盟例会开始的时间到达瞭望塔时，正看到超人在会议室门口踱步。联盟主席眉头紧锁，口中不住地叹气，似乎打定主意要在地板上磨出一个坑。

“超人，”布鲁斯开口喊道，“昨天我呼叫你的时候，你没有应答。”

超人的两条眉毛又向彼此靠近了半寸，嘴巴紧紧地抿在一起，同时从喉咙里发出一阵阵意义不明的杂音。

“我……昨天，唔……在忙私事……”半晌，超人终于磕磕绊绊地回答。

“只是随便问问，没有探听你私事的意思。”布鲁斯解释说，“以后保持通讯器畅通就好。”

闪电侠照例迟到了五分钟。布鲁斯盯着那道红色的影子在椅子上坐好，清了清嗓子，调出了瞭望塔卫星的监控画面。

“今天没有其他要事，我们主要来解决一下联盟目前的通讯问题。闪电侠——”布鲁斯示意大家看监控画面。

画面中显示的是中心城的一条街道，几名中城警局的警员正在拉警戒线，而画面正中央，闪电侠本人正一只手挠着后脑勺，另一只手拿着一部手机捂在耳边，表情看上去十分纠结。

“呃，是我在打电话的画面，出什么问题了吗？”闪电侠有些不确定地问。

“这是瞭望塔常规运转的十六颗小型监控卫星之一拍下的画面，而世界上大多数监控卫星画面都能达到同样的清晰度。”蝙蝠侠严肃地说，“你使用的是韦恩企业生产的BIB-80型号智能手机，红色限量背板，今年八月上市，到目前为止在美国国内一共卖出了七千五百四十四部，你还贴了两张大都会豚鼠棒球队的贴纸——”说到这儿，布鲁斯深呼了一口气，压低了声音，“你觉得在这种情况下，找出闪电侠是谁的难度系数大概是多少？”

“哇哦——”闪电侠比了个投降的姿势，“别激动，蝙蝠！这回算我的，但那个电话真的非常重要，不接的话我可能会就地失业的。”

布鲁斯露出了一个有些得意的微笑。“这就是我今天要说的主题，我不能允许你们用自己的秘密身份冒险，所有人在穿上制服的时候都不应该使用私人通讯工具。所以，我设计了能够直接连接个人手机的通讯系统，并给每个人的通讯频段都设置了虚拟号码。”

“通讯器连接手机充电口，”布鲁斯在显示屏上示范着，“应答键连按三次开始进行通讯同步，同步成功后，今后所有的电话呼叫都会被转接到你们的通讯器中。当然，为了进一步防止广告和诈骗电话的骚扰，你们也可以把自己的通讯器虚拟号码告诉身边可以信任的人。

“拿你来举例，超人，”布鲁斯看向超人，被点名的联盟主席看上去有些惊愕，“你的虚拟号码是0691-8391-01，前四位是瞭望塔的通讯代码，中间四位是你那颗通讯卫星的代码，最后两位是你在联盟的编号。”

“而我的就是——”布鲁斯顿了顿，再一次看向超人，“0691-9391-02，还有什么问题吗？”

他在等待着超人的反应，但后者看起来对眼前的一切都兴致缺缺。布鲁斯在心中暗自叹了口气，宣布了散会。

当瞭望塔上只剩他一个人的时候，布鲁斯悄悄从万能腰带中拿出了属于“布鲁斯·韦恩”的那部手机，在通讯录里敲下了超人的十位通讯虚拟号码。犹豫了一会儿，他在名字的那一栏里填上了“我的甜心”几个字，然后按下了保存。

5.

克拉克这几天都过得十分恍惚。

他赶了三个报道，写了五篇稿子，救了两场百难一遇的大火，还偷偷潜入战区端掉了一个恐怖分子的老窝。他将自己全力地浸泡在日常工作和联盟事务中，尽量减少自己和联盟顾问相处交流的时间，努力将蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的脸从自己的脑海中赶出去。

但成效甚微——

“很遗憾，我早已心有所属，所以没法接受你的追求。”

布鲁斯用迷人的嗓音吐露着令他失落又难过的话语，这情形仍旧在他的脑海里挥之不去。

所以，当他在《星球日报》的天台上接到那个陌生号码打来的电话时，他只是随手按了挂断。他没心情去应付陌生人的电话，不管是推销公益基金还是给他介绍新的合租室友。得了吧，又有谁会没事来找克拉克·肯特呢。

克拉克把自己的外套在天台的花盆后面藏好，抖了抖披风，从楼顶一跃而下，用超级听力四处寻找着需要他帮助的地方。

没多久，大约半分钟后，他的联盟通讯器里突然响起了自己手机的铃声。

克拉克伸手确认了一下，他的手机还安安稳稳地待在自己披风的口袋里。啊，是了——蝙蝠侠给他们设计了新的通讯系统，克拉克差点都忘了自己已经用通讯器同步过手机，所有的呼叫都会被转接到联盟通讯器上。

“你好，请问哪位？”克拉克按下接通，礼貌地询问道。

通讯器另一端传来了嘈杂的背景音，似乎是人们在低声呼喊和啜泣的声音，还有一段音乐声，克拉克记得是莫扎特的某部协奏曲，以及一个嗓音粗砺沙哑，发音相当糟糕的中年男声——

“布鲁斯·韦恩在我们手上，我们要你男朋友所有账户的密码，五分钟之内发到他的手机上，否则——”

克拉克漂浮在半空。

他先是感到了一阵疑惑，为什么绑匪挟持了布鲁斯·韦恩要给他打电话？

紧接着是一丝担忧，他怎么可能有布鲁斯·韦恩所有账户的密码，他们不会伤害布鲁斯吧？

两秒钟过后，克拉克的超级大脑才终于开始以它应有的正常速度运转，随之而来的一阵狂喜差点让氪星人从半空中摔下去。

他在绑匪说完后半句话之前就到达了哥谭，步履相当稳重地踏上了韦恩塔顶层宴会厅外的红毯，在眨眼之间就解决掉了所有绑匪，并在宾客们的手机镜头前展现了他最灿烂的超人标志性笑容。

“布鲁斯。”他朝布鲁斯·韦恩走过去，在众人惊异的目光中将后者横抱起来，飞离了韦恩塔。

6.

“你打算什么时候放我下来？”布鲁斯在超人的怀抱里问。

他对被超人抱着飞来飞去的接受度不太高，尤其是在他没有穿着那身黑色制服和披风的情况下。

“就在这儿吧。”超人低头对他笑了笑，带着两人一起降落在了市中心的一座花园里。哥谭夜晚的凉风有些不太讨人喜欢，花园中此刻空无一人。

布鲁斯看着正在字面意义上傻笑的超人，微微眯起了眼睛。

“你好像一点也不吃惊。”他对超人说。超人并不认识布鲁斯·韦恩，这是毋庸置疑的。不过，即便超人已经得知自己的身份，也没有超出蝙蝠侠的预料范围。他有X视线，布鲁斯想，而自己的面罩可不含铅。

“我在来哥谭之前已经吃惊过了，”超人的语气里带着藏不住的雀跃，“通讯器好用极了。”

“那是当然。”布鲁斯跟着应和道。

“我能看一眼你的手机吗？”超人微微收敛起自己的笑容，突然问他。

“不用看了，我确实存了你的虚拟号码。”布鲁斯心虚地解释，“本来是以防不时之需，没想到这么快就派上用场。”

“你没有把我的名字存成‘超人’吧？”

“当然没有。”

但一晃之间，布鲁斯发觉他的手机已经离开了自己的口袋。超人拿着他的手机飘了起来，飞到了布鲁斯够不着的地方。氪星人的双眼正紧紧地盯着布鲁斯的手机屏幕，刚才才收敛了不少的傻笑又重新跑了出来。

“‘我的甜心’？”超人低头看着他，眼睛弯成了两道月牙，嘴角快要咧到耳朵根。他俯下身来，在布鲁斯嘴角轻轻啄了一口，眼睛在夜晚的天空下闪闪发亮。“我喜欢这个称呼。”

在布鲁斯反应过来之前，超人落了地，不知从哪拿出了另一部手机。

“超人，别在穿制服的时候使用私人通讯工具。”

“好的，好的，”超人敷衍地答应着，“我只是想把你的号码也存一下，这样我就不用花钱从别人手里买你的新号码了。”氪星人抬起头，天蓝色的虹膜里满是布鲁斯的倒影。

布鲁斯看了看超人手中那有些熟悉的手机外形，又仔细瞧了瞧那缕黑色卷发下如雕塑般优雅的脸，摇了摇头，露出了一个相当无奈的笑容。

“这是作弊。”他走到超人身边，在氪星人脸上留下了一个细密又绵长的吻。“我们说好了的，克拉克，要等你来采访我的时候再亲自找我要。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我他们手机为什么没有锁屏密码……有人发现他们虚拟号码数字的彩蛋了吗？


End file.
